Heimwerkerarbeiten
by Jeschura
Summary: „Ich habe einfach Angst vor den Konsequenzen! Ich habe schon einmal mit meinem Vater renovieren müssen! Das Ergebnis war furchtbar. Er lag vier Tage auf der Intensivstation, und ich hatte einen gebrochenen Arm und eine Gehirnerschütterung!“


Warnung: Spoiler nach dem Soul Society Arc. Nichts Schlimmes. Aber trotzdem…

Disclaimer: Bleach gehört mir nicht. Kubo Tite gebührt die Ehre.

Die Idee kam mir beim Renovieren des Schlafszimmers meiner Eltern. Es war – vorsichtig ausgedrückt – chaotisch. Aber unser Familien-Chaos ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem unseres geliebten Aushilfs-Shinigami.

**Heimwerkerarbeiten…**

„OH NEIN! Vergiss es! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Mach deinen Scheiß doch alleine!"

„ICHIGO!"

Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, NEIN! N – E – I – N! Und NEIN heißt bei mir NEIN!"

„DU WIRST GEFÄLLIGST HELFEN!"

„NEIN!!!"

„DOCH!"

„NEIN; NEIN; NEIN!"

„DOCH; DOCH; DOCH!"

„BIST DU TAUB, ALTER SACK???" Faust traf Nase. „Du wirst die Klinik schon alleine renovieren müssen! Ich habe keinen Bock auf dich und deine schrägen Ideen! Hol doch eine Firma, die erledigen das richtig!" Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, doch ein Fuß traf ihn im Rücken und er fand sich selbst auf dem Boden wieder.

„ICHIGO! Hast du eine Ahnung was es kosten würde, die gesamte Klinik von Fachleuten renovieren zu lassen??? GLAUBST DU ICH BIN EIN GOLDESEL?"

Ichigo rappelte sich vom Boden auf, trat seinen Vater zum Ausgleich in den Bauch und murmelte: „Ein Esel auf jeden Fall…" Er ging wieder zur Tür, nur um Rukia über den Haufen zu rennen, die aus dem Zimmer seiner Schwestern gekommen war. Sie fiel unsanft nach hinten, aber Ichigo packte sie am Arm und zog sie wieder hoch.

„Sorry, Ru- ähm, ich meine Kuchiki-san."

„Was ist denn hier los? Wieso schreit ihr hier so rum?"

„Ach, mein alter Herr hat wieder mal einen seiner Tage… Er hat die Schnapsidee, dass die Klinik renoviert werden muss… und zwar von ihm und mir! Als ob der sowas fertigbri…"

„Kann ich helfen?" fragte Rukia. Vor Schreck ließ Ichigo ihren Arm los und Rukia landete hart auf dem Hosenboden. „Autsch! Bakamono, was soll…"

„IIIIICHIIIIGOOOO! Wie kannst du nur!" erklang die Stimme seines Vaters zornig aus dem Hintergrund. „Rukia-chan! Bist du verletzt? Keine Angst, ich werde…"

„Oh nein, Kurosaki-san, es ist alles in Ordnung!" sagte Rukia mit ihrer falschen Schulmädchen-Säuselstimme. Ichigo verdrehte die Augen. Er hasste dieses Getue über alles. Es war so Anti-Rukia, dass ihm davon schlecht wurde. Er zog Rukia nicht gerade sanft hoch, so dass sie wieder auf beiden Beinen stand. „Stell dich nicht so an!" blaffte er.

Rukia schaute seinen Vater mit ihrem Welpenblick an. „Oh, Kurosaki-san, ich würde wirklich gerne bei den Renovierungsarbeiten helfen, als Dank für die Freundlichkeit die mir hier zuteil wird, dass ich hier wohnen darf und geduldet werde…"

Ichigo kam beinahe das Abendessen hoch, und er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er Rukia erwürgen oder besser ersäufen sollte. Aber sein Vater durchkreuzte jede mögliche Handlung, in dem er Rukia um den Hals fiel, sie an sich drückte und mit Tränen in den Augen rief: „Rukia-chan! Meine dritte Tochter! So rücksichtsvoll und hilfsbereit…"

Ichigo platzte der Kragen. Er riss seinen Vater von Rukia weg, auch um sie vor dem Erstickungstod zu retten – wenn einer Rukia umbrachte, dann immer noch ER – und schrie: „Hier wird keiner irgendwem beim Renovieren helfen! Und schon garnicht du, Ru- Kuchiki-san!" Er wollte sich garnicht ausmalen, was geschah, wenn Rukia mit Pinseln, Farben und leeren Wänden zusammentraf… Ihre Zeichenkünste kannte er wirklich zur genüge.

Rukia ignorierte ihn vollkommen und sah seinen Vater an. „Kurosaki-san, es ist mir eine Ehre und Freude, mich nützlich machen zu können." Sie verbeugte sich.

Isshin rannte zu seinem Masaki-Poster und weinte: „Masaki, meine große Liebe! Unsere dritte Tochter! Sie ist ein Engel, der auf die Erde gekommen ist, der Ausgleich für unseren missratenen Sohn…"

Ichigo reichte es endgültig. Er zog Rukia aus dem Zimmer und schleppte sie in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schmiss er die Tür ins Schloss und drehte sich zu Rukia um, die sich auf die Kante seines Bettes gesetzt hatte. „RUKIA!" Seine Augenbrauen waren beinahe auf der Nasenspitze. „Was zur Hölle soll das?"

„Ich will nur helfen." Rukia schaute ihn böse an. „Was ist so schlimm daran die Klinik zu renovieren? Wieso stellst du dich so an?"

„Ich habe einfach Angst vor den Konsequenzen! Ich habe schon einmal mit meinem Vater renovieren müssen! Das Ergebnis war furchtbar. Er lag vier Tage auf der Intensivstation, und ich hatte einen gebrochenen Arm und eine Gehirnerschütterung!"

„Ach komm, übertreib nicht…"

„ICH ÜBERTREIBE NICHT! Dieser Mann hat einfach kein Talent fürs Heimwerken. Es ist lebensgefährlich, ihn in die Nähe von Werkzeugen oder ähnlichen Dingen zu lassen!"

„Ichigo…"

„NEIN!" Er atmete tief durch. „KEINE CHANCE! ICH WERDE NICHT HELFEN UND DU AUCH NICHT!"

-------------------------------------------

Ichigo konnte es nicht fassen. Wie hatte das nur passieren können! Es war furchtbar. Schrecklich. Angsteinflössend. Es war eine Katastrophe. Da stand er, seine älteste Jeans an, genau wie ein T-Shirt, das ihm viel zu eng war und einen Hut aus Zeitungspapier auf dem Kopf. Neben ihm Yuzu und Karin, ähnlich ausgerüstet. Und Rukia. Rukia, die vor Aufregung kaum stillhalten konnte. Sein Vater stand vor ihnen wie ein Kommandant vor seiner Truppe, drückte jedem eine Malerrolle in die Hand und verteilte die Aufgaben. „Yuzu, du streichst den Eingangsbereich! Karin, du bist für die Lagerräume zuständig! Danach kümmert ihr euch zusammen um die Behandlungsräume! Ichigo und Rukia-chan, ihr streicht die Patientenzimmer!" Na toll, dass konnte ja was geben! Er und Rukia zusammen? Warum sein Vater so entschieden hatte, war offensichtlich. Ichigo seufzte. Dann konnte er wenigstens das schlimmste verhindert.

„Und du?" fragte Karin, „was machst du?"

„Ich habe die Oberaufsicht und werde euch allen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen!" Isshin warf sich in die Brust. „Und jetzt, an die Pinsel, fertig, los!"

-------------------------------------------

Ichigo fluchte. „Rukia, du…" Doch sie hörte ihn garnicht. Sie standen in einem der Patientenzimmer und Rukia überlegte gerade, welche Farbe sie am besten nehmen sollten. Sein Vater hatte entschieden, dass schlichtes Weiß nicht ausreichte, sondern zu steril war – zumindest für die Zimmer. Normalerweise hätte Ichigo ihm Recht gegeben. Aber heute war nichts normal. NICHT wenn sowohl Rukia als auch sein Vater Malergerät in der Hand hatten. Ichigo holte tief Luft, runzelte die Stirn und schrie: „RUKIA!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an. „Was ist, Baka? Was brüllst du so? Meine Ohren funktionieren sehr gut."

„Offensichtlich nicht, denn sonst würdest du mich nicht seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde ignorieren."

„Und, was willst du so dringend von mir?"

„Nur dass das klar ist, Rukia. Wir streichen diese Zimmer so schnell wie möglich. Keine Experimente. Keine Bilder. KEINE CHAPPIES!!!"

„Bakamono!"

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen! Wir haben drei Farben zur Auswahl – hellgelb, hellorange und hellgrün. Und weiß für die Decken."

„Das weiß ich."

„Und wir werden nur eine Farbe für jedes Zimmer benutzen."

„Ja, ja."

„Du streichst die Wände, ich streiche die Decken. Du abgebrochener Zwerg kommst da ja eh nicht dran." Rukias Faust traf hart auf seinen Kiefer.

„Wen nennst du hier einen abgebrochenen Zwerg, du – du – du Riesentrampel!"

„Rukiaaa…" Ichigo hielt sich den Kiefer. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er etwas laut knacken gehört hatte. „Rukia, ich wollte dieses Mal diese ganze Renovierungsgeschichte OHNE Verletzungen überstehen…"

„Dann beleidige mich nicht. Für Verletzungen durch unpassende Bemerkungen bist du ausschließlich selbst verantwortlich!"

„Baka!" Da kam ihm ein Gedanke. Sie kam nicht von hier. Sie kam aus Soul Society. Sie war eine Kuchiki. Sie hatte im Haus ihres noblen Bruders gelebt. Hatte sie…? „Rukia, hast du schon einmal gestrichen?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Wann soll das bitte gewesen sein?" Rukia runzelte nun ihrerseits die Stirn und sah Ichigo böse an. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Ja! JA! JAAA! Er hatte ein Problem damit! „Nein, ich wollte es nur wissen." Seine Gedanken rasten. Rukia – hatte – noch – nie – gestrichen! Und er sollte es ihr erklären! Und sie gleichzeitig davon abhalten, irgendwelchen Unsinn mit der Farbe anzustellen. Ichigo fühlte sich, als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen würde. Eine Horrorvision von einer zerstörten Klinik schob sich vor sein inneres Auge, die Trümmer mit weißen Chappy-Gesichtern überzogen.

„Komm, ich zeig dir wie es geht."

„Was soll denn so schwer daran sein, etwas Farbe auf Wände zu streichen?"

„Schwierig ist, dass es gleichmäßig sein muss! Keine Stellen mit mehr oder weniger Farbe zu haben."

„Aha." Rukia sah skeptisch aus.

„Pass auf, du streichst zu erst alle Ecken mit dem Pinsel vor. Währenddessen streiche ich schon mal die Decke."

„Gut."

---------------------------------------

Eine Stunde hörte man nichts außer dem Geräusch von Pinsel und Rolle auf der Wand. Ichigo war überrascht. Rukia stellte sich garnicht mal so dumm an. Sie hatte alle Ecken und Kante ordentlich vorgestrichen, kaum gekleckert und keine dummen Fragen gestellt. Die Decke und alle Ecken waren fertig, jetzt kam der Teil vor dem ihm graute. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm eine große Rolle und drückte sie Rukia in die Hand. „Hier."

„Dan…"

Ein furchtbares Krachen war aus dem Eingangsbereich zu hören. Dann hörten sie Yuzu schreien. „Otoo-san! Alles in Ordnung?"

Ichigo und Rukia ließen alles fallen und rannten zum Ort des Geschehens. Dort angekommen konnte sich Ichigo nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er lachte eigentlich nie – aber jetzt konnte er nicht anders. Er lachte – er lachte Tränen. Er lachte so sehr, dass ihm der Bauch wehtat. Selbst Rukia kicherte im Hintergrund. Der Anblick war aber auch zu komisch. Sein Vater lag mitten im Eingangsbereich seiner eigenen Klinik, einen Farbeimer über dem Kopf und komplett mit strahlenweißer Farbe überzogen. Eine Leiter lag über ihm und er hatte die Hand mit dem Pinsel in einer komischen Pose von sich gestreckt. Yuzu stand neben ihm und machte ein Gesicht, als ob sie nicht wüsste, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Ichigo versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber er konnte nicht. Als Isshin versuchte sich aufzurichten und dabei erneut in der Farblache ausrutschte, musste er sich am Türrahmen abstützen. Er merkte wie sich Rukia hinter ihm versteckte, damit keiner ihr hochrotes Gesicht sah. Sie schien sich kaum noch zusammenreißen zu können. Plötzlich erklang eine genervte Stimme.

„Könnte mir vielleicht mal einer erklären was hier…" Dann Stille. „OK, bin schon wieder weg." Karin ging zurück in den Raum, aus dem sie gerade gekommen war und schloss die Tür.

Yuzu half ihrem Vater auf, zog ihm dem Eimer vom Kopf und sagte: „Komm, Otoo-san, wir gehen dich erst mal saubermachen…" Dann zockelte sie mit dem halbblinden Isshin von dannen.

Ichigo hatte sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle. Er sah zu Rukia, deren Gesicht allmählich wieder eine normale Farbe annahm. „Komm, wir streichen weiter. Sonst brauchen wir noch drei Wochen. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt mein Vater hat kein Talent zum Heimwerken?"

„Ja, schon gut, du hattest ja Recht. Aber es war schön dich… vergiss es." Rukia drehte sich um und ging schnell wieder in das Zimmer, in dem sie gearbeitet hatten. Ichigo ging ihr hinterher und wunderte sich.

„Was wolltest du eben sagen? Es war schön mich WAS?"

Rukia lief puterrot an. Sie schaute die Wand an und nuschelte „Es war schön dich lachen zu sehen. Du hast noch nie gelacht seit ich dich kenne, zumindest nicht so… befreit." Dann drehte sie sich um und nahm die Rolle. „So, jetzt zeig mir was ich machen soll."

Ichigo starrte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Baka…" Dann riss er sich zusammen und nahm die andere Rolle in die Hand. Er stellte das Abstreifgitter in den Farbeimer und zeigte Rukia, wie sie die Rolle richtig in die Farbe tauchen und dabei gleichmäßig verteilen konnte. Dann legten sie los. Ichigo grinste, als er Rukia aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Sie sah furchtbar konzentriert aus und die Spitze ihrer Zunge schaute aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Pass nur auf, dass du keine Farbe schluckst. Mach den Mund zu beim streichen."

„Sei doch still. Schau du lieber auf die Wand." Rukia funkelte ihn böse an. Die Farbrolle in ihrer Hand zitterte leicht. „Mach dich nicht immer lustig über mich!"

„Muss man doch, wenn man deine Zeichenkünste bedenkt. Mich wundert es, dass du überhaupt weißt, wie du die Rolle halten musst. Bei deinem Talent versuchst du noch die Farbe auf den Griff…"

BAMM

Ichigo war blind. Ichigo war orange. Ichigo war sauer. Rukia hatte ihm mit voller Wucht die frisch eingetauchte Rolle ins Gesicht gehauen. Orange Farbe mischte sich mit Blut, das aus seiner Nase lief. Ichigo grollte, wischte sich die Farbe aus den Augen, schnappte sich den nächsten Pinsel und hieb damit nach Rukia, als ob es Zangetsu wäre. Rukia brachte sich mit einem schnellen Sprung in Sicherheit, hob die Rolle zur Verteidigung und griff erneut an. Diesmal rollte sie ihm die Farbe quer über die Brust. Das schrie nach Rache! Seine linke Hand war noch unbewaffnet, also nahm der damit die zweite Rolle, tauchte sie in die Farbe und versuchte das Biest, auch bekannt als Kuchiki Rukia, zu erwischen. Dummerweise war er immer noch halb blind vor Farbe. Rukia entkam ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, rannte zur anderen Seite des Zimmers und lachte. SIE LACHTE IHN AUS! Ichigo konnte es nicht fassen. Er versuchte auf die andere Zimmerseite zu kommen, verhedderte sich aber in der Folie, mit der sie den Raum ausgelegt hatten und stolperte. Etwas orange Farbe spritzte auf seinen Kopf. Er sah Rukia gegen die Wand gelehnt stehen, sich den Bauch haltend und aus vollem Hals lachen. Er sprang auf, packte Rukia an den Schultern und versuchte sie ebenfalls mit Farbe zu bespritzen. Rukia quiekte und lachte immer noch. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, hatte aber keine Kraft mehr. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Ichigo hielt sie fest.

„Gibst du auf?"

Rukia konnte vor lachen kaum antworten. „J-ja. I-ich geb a-auf." Dann wurde sie von einem neuen Lachkrampf geschüttelt. Ichigo knurrte.

„Was zur Hölle ist so lustig?"

Rukia lachte und lachte. „Die… die Farbe… die Farbe ist – ahahaha – in… in deinen Haaren…" sie prustete. „Die F-Farbe ist in deinen H-Haaren kaum zu sehen. Es ist fast der gleiche T-Ton!" Dann fiel sie wieder gegen die Wand und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Du…" Ichigo tobte vor Wut. Das schrie nach bitterer Rache. Er schnappte sich Rukia, hielt sie fest und kitzelte sie durch. Sie strampelte und versuchte sich zu befreien, schrie und lachte und quiekte gleichzeitig, aber Ichigo war einfach stärker. Als er sie schließlich losließ, fiel sie haltlos auf den Boden. Sie keuchte ausgepumpt und hatte endlich aufgehört zu lachen. „Autsch!"

„Geschieht dir nur recht. Wer sich über mich lustig macht…" dann stolperte er über den fallen gelassenen Pinsel – und fiel genau auf Rukia. Winzige Fäuste trommelten auf seine Schultern.

„Ichigo, geh runter. Geh runter von mir! Du bist verflucht schwer. Ichigo!"

„Rukia, hör auf! Du tust mir weh!" Dann sah er, dass sie knallrot angelaufen war. Die Peinlichkeit ihrer Lage wurde ihm bewusst und er sprang schnell auf seine Füße. Dann zog er Rukia hoch. Er räusperte sich und sagte nur: „Lass uns weiter streichen."

Rukia nickte und nahm ihre Rolle. Die nächste Stunde verging in absolutem Schweigen.

---------------------------------------

Vier Tage später war es überstanden. Ichigo seufzte. Die Klinik war fertig renoviert, und er war ohne größere Verletzungen davon gekommen. Rukia und er hatten keine weiteren Farbschlachten ausgetragen, Yuzu und Karin waren auch ohne größere Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Aufgaben fertig geworden. Nun saß er mit Rukia in der Küche, beide noch vollkommen erschöpft von der ganzen Heimwerkerei. Rukia hatte ihren Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und schien zu schlafen. Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst Schuld, was wollte sie auch helfen…

„IIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ichigo! Lass die Finger von meiner geliebten dritten Tochter und bring mir was zu Trinken!"

Ichigo lief knallrot an, rannte ins Wohnzimmer und brüllte: „DU PERVERSER ALTER SACK! Als ob ich mit Ruk…"

„AHA! ERWISCHT! Du hast Rukia-chan beim Vornamen genannt! ICH WUSSTE ES! JUNGE LIEBE! MASA…" Isshin wurde unsanft von einem Fuß in seinem Gesicht unterbrochen. „Ichigo! Wie kannst du so etwas deinem Vater antun! Und wo ist mein Trinken?"

„Hol es dir doch selbst!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Ichigo den Raum. Er setzte sich wieder an den Küchentisch. „UND WIE SOLL ICH BITTE AUFSTEHEN MIT EINEM GEBROCHENEN BEIN?" brüllte Isshin aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ichigo seufzte. Warum nur ein gebrochenes Bein? Hätte es nicht ein Koma sein können? Dann wäre er wenigstens still gewesen.

**ENDE!**

A/N: Gomen! Ich weiß die Szene in der Ichigo so extrem lacht ist ziemlich OOC, aber andererseits – Ichigo verdient es mal richtig zu lachen, oder?

Danke an Sireida! You have bleached my World! (Nee-san!)


End file.
